The present invention is a novel bird feeder. Bird feeders in the prior art are of many different designs; post mounted, cantilevered from a window sill and hung from a bracket or tree. The materials include wood, glass and plastic. Most designs hold several days supply of feed. Large heavy feeders are generally post mounted. More common are lightweight feeders that can be mounted or hung by a variety of means.
Included in the prior art is a tubular bird feeder with multiple openings at various heights. As the level of the feed drops only the lower perches are useful for feeding. Some designs specifically favor small songbirds while others permit both small and large birds. Feeder perches are disclosed in design patents DES No. 265,938 and DES No. 278,088 to Kilham, the latter discourages large birds by extending probes outward from the feed chamber just above the perch.
While the prior art includes bird feeders in a variety of designs it is apparent that there is need for a light weight, low cost, easily assembled and readily refilled bird feeder that can be made for small birds only or for both small and large birds, and which protects the feed from squirrels and other animals.